


Remembering the Dead

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag for Season 4's - The First Ones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel remembers Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering the Dead

Scene: After rescuing Daniel, SG-1 and company head back to the Stargate....  
  
"Daniel, let's take a break and let me look at that rope that Carter's afraid to  
touch," Jack huffed out. To tell you the truth, he could use a break himself.  
  
"Sir, I'm not afraid to touch the rope. You _ordered_ me not to touch it,"  
Carter corrected her commanding officer and then turned to wink at Teal'c.  
  
"Whatever," Colonel O'Neill glared at her. He walked over to where Daniel parked  
himself beneath a tree. Looking around, his gaze focused on Teal'c. "Hey, T,  
how about making the rounds and keep a lookout for any of Daniel's scaly  
friends."  
  
"As you wish, O'Neill."  
  
Knowing that the colonel would probably be telling Daniel about his friend,  
Robert, made Carter uncomfortable. She didn't think their archaeologist would  
appreciate witnesses to his abject misery when he was told the news. "Hey,  
Teal'c. Wait up. I'll walk the perimeter with you."  
  
Watching his second-in-command jog off to join their teammate, made O'Neill  
smirk. Here he thought that Carter would be the one to break the news to Daniel.  
Oh well, guess that made him the only choice.  
  
Grimacing in pain, that was unintentionally caused by Jack, Daniel placed his  
hand on the other's arm to stop him. "Jack, whatever you're  
doing... stop... please!"  
  
Jerking his head up in alarm, Jack responded. "What? What's wrong, Daniel?"  
  
Cocking his head toward the rope that Jack had been playing with, Daniel felt  
that words weren't necessary.  
  
"Oop! Sorry. I was just trying to see how extensive the damage is." Jack sighed  
in frustration. "Guess Fraiser will have to cut it off then."  
  
"I hope Janet gives me one of her happy pills before she does that." Daniel  
looked at the blood seeping out from underneath the dirty rope. "I think it's  
going to hurt like a bitch."  
  
Jack's eyebrows shot high in the air. "Language, Doctor Jackson," he mocked but  
his eyes were twinkling.  
  
"Well, Jack, if you've been what I've been through today... watching what comes  
out of your mouth would be low on the priority list."  
  
Laughing at that, Jack stood up and started to pace the area. He did a check-in  
with Major Griff, who was standing by at the Stargate; all was well, so it  
seemed. He wondered if Chaka, or whatever the hell he called himself, was out  
there watching them.  
  
"What's wrong, Jack?" Daniel could see that his friend was on pins and needles,  
knowing that Goa'uld infested the waters of this planet wouldn't be making the  
older man jump for joy, "I mean, aside from the obvious." When Jack did turn to  
face him, Daniel knew he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.  
  
Holding up a finger to stall Jack for a moment, Daniel said, "Uh, I know that  
Loeder's dead, from something that Major Griff said earlier. But what about the  
rest of SG-11 and Major Hawkings?"  
  
"Dead... they're all dead, Daniel," Jack threw down a stick he had picked up,  
needing to keep his hands occupied with something; it held him back from wanting  
to spray the whole place with his P-90, "and so is Rothman."  
  
The younger man's head shot up and he looked wide-eyed at Jack. "Robert!  
Wha... what happened?" Daniel stuttered out in shock.  
  
"Long story short... he got infested by one of those damn Goa'ulds. We didn't  
even know it nor how long he had even been a host," Jack paused and took a deep  
breath, "and, Daniel... I'm the one who killed him."  
  
Turning sad eyes on his friend, Daniel simply nodded his head in understanding.  
"Knowing you, Jack, you had no other choice. I don't blame you for his death."  
  
But Jack blamed himself nevertheless and thought that the universe was damn  
unfair at times. The kid's lost so many people he's loved or was close too. This  
is just one more to add to the notching post.  
  
"Can we take the bodies of everyone home, Jack?"  
  
"We had them buried here, Daniel. I talked with Hammond earlier and he thought  
it best for safety reasons."  
  
"Would you show me where Robert is? I'd like to say a prayer over his grave,"  
Daniel stated firmly.  
  
"You feel up to it?" Jack thought that his linguist looked and was on his last  
legs. He really should just drag Daniel straight back through the Stargate; but  
knowing the Jackson stubbornness, this was one battle he'd lose.  
  
++++  
  
Standing in front of two marked graves, Daniel knelt by Robert's. The other was  
Major Hawkins and the rest of SG-11 were buried a little further away. "Robert,  
you were a trusted friend and a terrific assistant to me. I'll always remember  
you."  
  
Jack stood off to the side and watched Daniel closely, just in case he chose  
that moment to pass out on him. Listening, he could hear his friend reciting a  
Jewish prayer over Rothman.  
  
"Yisgadal v'yiskadash sh'mei rabbaw B'allmaw dee v'raw chir'usei.

V'yamlich malchusei,b'chayeichon, uv'yomeichon, uv'chayei d'chol beis yisroel,ba'agawlaw  
u'vizman kawriv, v'imru: Amein.

Y'hei sh'mei rabbaw m'vawrach l'allam u'l'allmei allmayaw) Y'hei sh'mei rabbaw m'vawrach l'allam u'l'allmei allmayaw.

  
Yis'bawrach, v'yishtabach, v'yispaw'ar, v'yisromam, v'yis'nasei, blessed, praised, glorified, exalted, extolled, v'yis'hadar, v'yis'aleh, v'yis'halawl sh'mei d'kudshaw b'rich hu.B'rich hu.

L'aylaw min kol birchawsaw v'shirawsaw, tush'b'chawsaw v'nechemawsaw, da'ami'rawn b'all'maw, v'imru: Amein.

Y'hei shlawmaw rabbaw min sh'mayaw,v'chayim awleinu v'al kol yisroel, v'imru:  
Amein.

Oseh shawlom bim'ro'mawv, hu ya'aseh shawlom, awleinu v'al kol yisroel v'imru: Amein."  
  
When Daniel got back up, he whispered his goodbyes to his old friend. He gazed  
solemnly at the other graves, as he walked past them. Standing beside Jack, he  
said, "Robert won't be the only one remembered here today."  
  
Putting an arm around Daniel's waist, Jack replied, "let's go home, Danny."  
  
The End  
  
++++  
  
Mourner's Kaddish (Jewish prayer for the dead) Translation:  
  
Yisgadal v'yiskadash sh'mei rabbaw  
May His great Name grow exalted and sanctified  
B'allmaw dee v'raw chir'usei  
in the world that He created as He willed.  
v'yamlich malchusei,b'chayeichon, uv'yomeichon,  
May He give reign to His kingship in your lifetimes and in your days,  
uv'chayei d'chol beis yisroel,  
and in the lifetimes of the entire Family of Israel,  
ba'agawlaw u'vizman kawriv, v'imru: Amein.  
swiftly and soon. Now respond: Amen.  
(Y'hei sh'mei rabbaw m'vawrach l'allam u'l'allmei allmayaw)  
(May His great Name be blessed forever and ever.)  
Y'hei sh'mei rabbaw m'vawrach l'allam u'l'allmei allmayaw.  
May His great Name be blessed forever and ever.  
Yis'bawrach, v'yishtabach, v'yispaw'ar, v'yisromam, v'yis'nasei,  
Blessed, praised, glorified, exalted, extolled,  
v'yis'hadar, v'yis'aleh, v'yis'halawl sh'mei d'kudshaw b'rich hu  
mighty, upraised, and lauded be the Name of the Holy One, Blessed is He  
(B'rich hu).  
(Blessed is He)  
L'aylaw min kol birchawsaw v'shirawsaw, beyond any blessing and song,  
tush'b'chawsaw v'nechemawsaw, da'ami'rawn b'all'maw, v'imru: Amein  
praise and consolation that are uttered in the world. Now respond: Amen.  
Y'hei shlawmaw rabbaw min sh'mayaw,v'chayim  
May there be abundant peace from Heaven, and life  
awleinu v'al kol yisroel, v'imru: Amein  
upon us and upon all Israel. Now respond: Amen.

Oseh shawlom bim'ro'mawv, hu ya'aseh shawlom,  
He Who makes peace in His heights, may He make peace,  
awleinu v'al kol yisroel v'imru: Amein  
upon us and upon all Israel. Now respond: Amen.  
  
(There are different versions of this and I found this one at  
www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org)  



End file.
